1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible frame including a cloth or a canvas-like top and fasteners for use with a watercraft. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a collapsible frame for a bimini sun top in use on a pontoon boat.
2. Description of Prior Art
Collapsible boat frames including a canvas-like top protecting the occupants of the boat from inclement weather and providing shade from the sun are well known in the art. Such a collapsible frame is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,241. Often times, these frames are made from a light but strong material, such as aluminum, in order to add as little weight to the boat as possible, but still provide sufficient strength to ensure that the top does not buckle or collapse in strong winds or heavy seas. Typically, these frames are designed to be first retained in a closed position, providing very little to no cover over the occupants of the boat, while occupying very little deck or storage space. Generally, this is accomplished by supporting the frame along the sides of the boat. When protection is desired, the frame may be opened into a second position, stretching the canvas covering, over a substantial portion of the deck. Typically, these frames may also be arranged in a third position for long-term storage or land transport of the boat. This third position is a more secure location designed to reduce drag on the cover, thereby increasing the life of the canvas, and to ensure the cover is maintained at a height level below low tree branches and power lines, as the boat rolls upon the trailer.
One of the major limitations of the collapsible bimini tops and frames known in the prior art is the inclusion of removable retaining members, which may be lost or misplaced when the collapsible frame is being moved from one of the above-described positions to another, or can simply be lost due to vibration as is common to fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,752 granted to Menne, Jr., et al., discloses a bimini sun top frame for a pontoon boat. When in the open position, the frame disclosed therein is attached to the rails of the pontoon boat, in three different positions, by either stainless steel screws or bolts, which must be removed if the position of the frame is to change. These stainless steel pieces may be easily misplaced or lost over the side of the boat becoming unrecoverable and thereby requiring replacement of the lost articles. Further, the use of screws and bolts require the use of tools, such as screw drivers, in order to free the frame from its connection to the deck rails, and allowing rearrangement.
U.S. Patent No. 5,803,104 granted to Pollen discloses a bimini cover for a deck of a watercraft. This cover, when in the open position, is in contact with the frame rails of the pontoon boat in two positions. In order to rearrange the positioning, a pin must be removed and set aside and a spring/pin combination must be depressed. This represents a complicated means for changing the positioning of the cover, during which an opportunity for misplacement of the pin presents itself, thereby rendering the bimini top useless until a replacement pin can be located.
Another known shortcoming to the existing covers is that when in the secured position for towing, the collapsed frame bounces during transport, and often times mars the covering, the seat covers on which it rests, or other articles are dented or scratched due to the vibrating frame.